Girl Fight
"Girl Fight" is the 15th episode of Season Two of George Lopez, also the 19th overall series episode. Written by Luisa Leschin and [[Michele Serros|'Michelle Serros']], the episode, which was directed by Gerry Cohen, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 12, 2003. Synopsis Storyline After Carmen ends her brief relationship with her classmate Adam (Jordan Masterson), he tries to ruin her reputation at school out of spite of being dumped by her by saying that she had sex with him, leading her to be called a whore. George and Angie want to repair the damage, as Angie suggests that she and George go see a Mr. Tommy Durango (Steven Schirripa), who's a "resolution conflict manager" counselor at the school, as she arranged an "E" pointment via the internet to go talk to him about Carmen. George, who strongly disagrees with Angie concerning the situation with Carmen, even applauds Carmen for standing up for herself and getting the best of Piper. When George, not wanting to wait for the "E"pointmnent, decides to make a visit to Carmen's school to talk to the Mr. Durango, whom he didn't initially recognize until the counselor, who was eating a pizza, offered him a piece, asking him "You want some of this?", he recognizes it was Tommy "Rango" Durango, who used to bully he and Ernie in grade school 30 years earlier, when they were in the third grade, as flashbacks played in his mind from when he and Ernie were in the third grade, where Tommy was bullying Ernie, holding him up by the collar, saying "You want some of this?" When George asks "Rango" if he remembers him from grade school, and tells him who he is, Tommy then remembers, calling him "Spuds", which he used to call him in grade school. When George accuses him of protecting Piper, who he cites is a straight "A" student, class president, and a "star" in the school, and that Carmen "just attends here", and no one could prove that Carmen didn't start the fight they had, he also accuses "Rango" of "protecting the bully, because he was a bully once himself", as Tommy loses his temper and grabs George by the collar "Why don't you come on the other side of this desk and say that!!" After Tommy regains his composure, and apollogizes to George for losing it and grabbing him he explains "I'm dealing with blood sugar issues!" He then tries to assure George that the whole thing would blow over, and that Carmen would go back to being the same "C" student she has been!" When Carmen gets suspended by Tommy after getting into a fight started by Piper after she gave Carmen a pillow telling her she could use it for "all the boys she slept with" at school, Angie decides to skip the "E" pointment for the next day and immediately go down to the school to talk with Tommy about unsuspending Carmen, he explains the same thing to George about Piper's bullying beforehand, that without an eyewitness, this time about the fight, as to whom started it, his hands were tied, until he brought in Adam who saw the whole thing, as Tommy has Carmen's suspension lifted. Later that weekend, George decides to surprise Ernie when he brings Tommy, whom he apparently invited over to the house for a cookout in the backround, as he, while Ernie's flipping burgers, started bragging about having beaten up Tommy, and that he could do the same if he ever saw him again until "Rango" taps him on the shoulder and says what he used to say to when they were kids at school, "Prepare to die!" Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez (Cameo Beginning & End) *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Steven Schirripa as Tommy "Rango" Durango *Jordan Masterson as Adam Connors *Autumn Reeser as Piper Trivia *We learn George didn't wear his jacket in his wedding photo. *When this was Piper's last appearance, Carmen didn't like her behavior. *This is the second time one of George's kids is involved with a bully. *Carmen is taken out of public school due to her poor image. She later has no problem with this, but is never reinstated in school. Goof *When Benny is talking about how she was made fun of in high school, the exclamation point on the window is written with a heart at the bottom. Moments later, when she's cleaning the window, the exclamation point is written normally, no heart. Quotes :Benny: (rushing in the house) Hey, you been pranked! :George: Not now, Mom! :Benny: No, I just want to see what it says. (pulling open the blinds) I couldn't read it backwards. (reveals "Carmen Hopez" spray painted on the sliding door) :Carmen: Oh, God. :Benny: Now I get it. :Angie: Why would somebody do this? :Carmen: It's Adam's fault. He lied and told some of his friends that I let him have sex with me. Now it's going around school that I'm a ho. That's why I'm not going to school, okay? :Angie: Honey, that's horrible. :George: Why the hell would he do that? :Carmen: He doesn't want people to know I broke up with him. He wants everyone to think he dumped me 'cause he got what he wanted. :George: That little punk. I thought I straightened him out last week. :Benny: I know just what you're going through. When I was in high school, they called me easy, cheap, loose... of course I was pregnant. ---- :Angie: I'm gonna call Adam's parents about this window right now. :Carmen: Adam didn't do it. Piper did. :George: Piper? That snob who used to be your friend? :Carmen: That's her handwriting. I know because she wrote "Carmen Can't Say No-pez" on my locker. :Benny: Hey, thank God our last name isn't Tucker. ---- :George: I don't want mediating, I want ass-kicking! ---- :Adam George: I'm not a wuss. tears his poem apart My poem! ---- :Piper Carmen: 'We heard about somebody wrote "Ho-pez" on your house so we got you a little present. ''(Carmen opens the bag and takes out a pillow) That should make you more comfortable considering all the time you spend on your back. :'''Carmen: Screw you, Piper! :Piper: What?! (pushes Carmen) :(Carmen looks angry and then she pushes Piper back which starts their fight) ---- :George: 'Carmen, What happened? :'Carmen: I got in a fight with Piper. She kept calling me a slut, then she pushed me. :Angie: Oh, my God. Are you all right? You have blood on you. :Carmen: That's Piper's. :George: Really? :Carmen: Yeah, I punched her in the nose. :George: Damn! My girl's a scrapper! Whoo! :Angie: George! :George: Come on. Let me have this. She drew blood. :Carmen: I didn't start the fight. I didn't even want to fight her, but....ugh! She made me! (Sighs) You believe me, right? :George: We believe you, honey. :Carmen: Good. 'Cause Mr. Durango didn't. I'm suspended. :Angie: What? You're suspended? That's not right. :George: You see. I told you, Angie. He's paying me back by getting back at my daughter. You still think I'm being paranoid? :Benny: (walks in) Hey, what's going on? :George: Carmen got in a fight, Mom. :Benny: Whoa. Look, you got blood on you. :Carmen: It's the other girl's. :Benny: Damn! My granddaughter's a scrapper! :(Angie stares) :George: Mom, we don't encourage violence in this house. :(George and Benny give each other a low-five) :Angie: 'Benny, take Carmen upstairs and help her clean up. :'Benny: Sure. Let's go, Champ. ---- :Jason: (on the answering machine) 'Yeah. This is Jason. I'd like to leave a message for the school whore. (One kid laughs with him as Carmen breaks into tears) :'George: Who are those boys? I'll get 'em suspen...... :Carmen: 'Then suspend ''everybody! You know what else happened today?! A boy followed me in the bathroom and asked me if I wanted to do it! :'''Angie: Honey... :Carmen: 'Another boy pulled up my shirt when I was walking down the hall! (cries) Please don't make me go back, please! (hugs George) :'George: It's okay, baby. We'll figure something out. Go upstairs so your mom and I can talk. (Carmen leaves) :Angie: She's not wrong. She can never get her reputation back. :George: I don't want to see her suffer like this for three more years. :Angie: Me either. What are you thinking? :George: Private school. :Angie: That's what I was thinking. Can we afford it? :George: No. We'll have to sell the boy. ---- :Max: Mom, you say you love me, and you say you love the flower vase in the hall. If one of those things broke the other, would you still love me? You can think about it. (leaves) :Angie: Sell the boy. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes